Vampire no vampire or what?
by StoryMan117
Summary: What happens if the bit where Bella has Renesmee is changed when a mysterious vampire comes into their lives.
1. Meeting

**MEETING**

"So Edward what are we doing all the way out here waiting for your family, wouldn't they be at home" I asked Edward genuinely curious as to why he dragged me here and made me run with him which was always a disorienting activity.

Edward looked at me "Alice said she saw a vision that a storm would be coming, so we are going to play some baseball"

"Oh ok, and why again do we have to get drenched in playing ball and why do we have to be all the way out here?"

"It's not going to rain here, and you'll see" he said gazing at me trying to dazzle me with those last words but I would not budge. So I waited patiently and soon the Cullen's started showing up in two's, Alice and Jasper first, then Carlisle and Esme, and finally Rosalie and Emmet. The gang was all here. I was made shortstop, and after a detailed explanation as to what my duties actually were we began.

As soon as the thunder roared Alice pitched and when the bat hit the ball I realized why they needed the storm. The force of the ball hitting the bat caused a thunderous clash, thunder-like. I watched and even though they were fast I tried to make my best judgment.

We played like this until Alice's eyes grew large and she froze. We all knew she was having a vision so we waited. When she got out she looked panicked. Edward was first to speak.

"Alice, what's wrong."

"I saw three vampires heading our way and then nothing."

"Ok, so what's the matter then" Rosalie blurted.

"It's not that the vision stopped it's as if the vision was being interrupted like I couldn't see it."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow, "Edward take Bella home, She's not safe" he interjected.

"It's too late they will be here in minutes" Alice said.

We all waited, and Edward seemed to be extremely anxious he told me to let down my hair so the smell would go with the air so I did. We waited and then I saw them three beautiful creatures that looked more like they were floating then walking. One was dark skinned and had these dreadlocks he was to the left of this man in the center who carried himself with lots of confidence and pride; And lastly was this red haired woman who seemed to be eying the center man possessively. The center man spoke first.

"Hello, my name is James and this is Victoria my mate and Leronte a member of my clan"

"I'm Carlisle and this is my family," he waved his hand to all of us.

"We noticed you were playing baseball, could you use three more players."

Carlisle eyed them suspiciously then nodded. "Yes, why not a few of us were leaving anyways."

"Alright then we'll take their spots."

Then just as I turned a wind blew in and caught my hair, it blew into James which set him into frenzy. Immediately everyone tensed and the Cullen's surrounded me, Edward holding me tightly behind him protectively. No one moved leronte tried to argue with James to move but James was fixated on me. I knew this would turn into a fight.

Then I heard laughter, everyone turned and saw a young man maybe 18. Everyone was so surprised because he just appeared there, out of nowhere.

"This is all very amusing don't mind me" he spoke in this musical voice he looked human but spoke like a vampire.

"How is this amusing?" Carlisle asked; and James mirrored his look. The man seemed unfazed by the fact that now 8 vampires were now aggravated with him. He walked in between the two groups and looked at Carlisle.

"Well, you're no fun. I came here expecting a fight but instead now I have 3 idiotic vampires challenging 5 even more stupid ones." James tensed up enraged and struck at the man. In one fluid motion James' hand was caught by the man and was sent back to his initial standing point.

"Well run off then, don't you know when it's time to run?" James looked like he was hit by a truck he looked at Victoria then he turned and walked away. The man looked at Carlisle;

"Well then seems like you have some questions that need answering!"


	2. food

**FOOD**

Edward insisted that James was a problem, but the man had no problem with James. "Edward, don't worry about James I knew that you heard his thoughts, but I took care of him so relax. You have an even larger perplexity in front of you" he seemed so confident and immediately Edward relaxed as if jasper was using his power but why would he do that.

"Well then Carlisle you have a home we can go to" he said matter-of-factly "so let's go to it" and he was off. Carlisle and the rest other than me and Edward went, we remained.

"I'm taking you home Bella"

I shook my head "no I don't like the way that James acted and I'm too frightened I want to go back with you. I wasn't actually scarred I wanted to find out who this vampire was.

"Alright Bella" he said.

When we arrived there we were greeted my Alice on the front door.

"He said he wouldn't start till Bella and you arrived."

"Is that so and had we not, what then?"

"I don't know just come inside we are all waiting"

When we sat down the scene was very interrogative, Carlisle was sitting in the center and Esme to his right, Emmet was to his left with Rosalie next to him jasper and Alice were on a chair by themselves and me and Edward were sitting to Esme's right. The strange man was sitting on a fold-up chair in front of him, smiling. It was quite amusing.

"Yes it is," the man spoke which startled everyone.

"What?" Edward spoke

"Oh I was only thinking that this sight is quite amusing." He was looking straight at me. He could read my mind; I was frightened; whoever this man was he could do things even Edward couldn't.

"Well I have to ask you a couple questions to ascertain your threat to us." Carlisle asked.

"Shoot!" the man responded.

"How long have you been here?"

"A couple of hours"

"Are you planning on staying long?"

"Actually yes, I was planning on attending the local high school."

"Then we have to ask you about your diet, we feed on-"

"I know, and we will broach the topic of my diet, at the end." He looked at Carlisle with commanding eyes, Carlisle the nodded.

"Very well, my last question is how old are you"

"18, or actually depending it's 2010, so 15, but then again from my creation so -3 it's really all too complicated." Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "Now back to the matter at hand, or at least was at hand and now isn't and I'm bringing back to hand again. My diet." He got up and went to the kitchen we all followed at human speed in there he had four bags of human IV blood on the counter.

"Carlisle, I hope you don't mind I found these so I helped myself." He pulled out some flour and some sugar and started making, what I noticed to be, cookie dough. He to 4 spoons and put them on a baking sheet then poured 3 bags of blood on the rest and mixed. It was disgusting.

"Don't judge what you have never tasted" everyone assumed he was talking generally but he looked at me when he said so I knew he was reading my mind he popped them in the oven and 10 minutes later 5 red colored cookies and 4 white ones were out he offered me one and I took it the rest were not so easy.

"What is it" Carlisle asked.

"It's a blood cookie, try it. I discovered it years ago when I was in Paris." Carlisle grabbed one and smelled it the rest followed. He took a bite and seemed to like it.

"It's good, surprisingly, sort of like candy" the rest seemed to think so as well, and finished them quickly. I was on my second regular cookie.

"Hey, how come you didn't make one for yourself," Rosalie asked.

"I don't have much liking for cooked blood I like it fresh" put the 4th bag of blood in a glass and drank it eating one of the regular cookies as he did this Edward eyes popped.

"Carlisle look at what's he's eating." Carlisle noticed immediately.

"That is not a blood cookie is it" Carlisle asked seriously "because Bella ate from those"

"You asked me what my diet was, and I respond with this; my diet is food."


	3. Questioning

**Questioning**

Everyone was so perplexed by what was happening, Carlisle and the man went into the room and everyone followed. When everyone was seated Carlisle bombarded the man with more questions.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Andrew, but your question is more likely leaning towards what am I, am I right?" Carlisle eyebrow rose in curiosity.

"Yes, what are you?" The man looked at everyone in the room he leaned forwards and looked straight at Carlisle. After a couple minutes of looking he broke the silence.

"Edward, who is this fine young lady you have here." Edward was caught off guard, he looked at Carlisle he responded by nodding.

"This is Bella, she is my girlfriend."

"Indeed she is, does she know"

"Yes, how do you think she would have reacted when you drank blood?"

"Indeed good point."

"You didn't answer my question" Carlisle pushed.

"Trust"

"What" Emmet Said?

"I have revealed much of my self and the laws of trust dictate I stop where I am in order to better judge whether you should be given more." I was surprised by that and the rest of the family was as well, he was obviously not a vampire, and who knows how old.

"Now that we have gotten that out of the way, I believe I must question Isabella" immediately Edward jumped and got into a protective stance around me he growled at Andrew, he however did no seem fazed at all.

"Children, Edward you must learn to behave yourself in front of your elders, you have not only endangered your clan but all of vampirism, whom would you rather have question her for trust, me or the volturi." Edward cooled down immediately seeming defeated.

"I will take her home you can do this tomorrow."

"No I will do this now, and I believe privacy is essential, you may remain within earshot of a scream but no closer if you wish." He said it with such command and power it was unbelievable. Carlisle nodded and Edward began to panic. "It will be alright, I will not harm her"

When I woke up the next morning I was tired and school was starting in minutes. Andrew at fist was extremely serious as if he were interrogating me he asked if I had ever told anyone then went on to odder and odder questions eventually laughing at how gullible I was. When Edward returned after having had too much he found us laughing. After that he left and Edward drove me home.

Now he was outside in his silver Volvo waiting for me to come down. I finished dressing ate hurriedly and went down to meet him, I kissed him and after a long and passionate kiss he pulled away and opened the door for me motioning me in the car.

When we arrived at school the whole family was there. And then Andrew arrived. He didn't follow the laws of inconspicuousness; he rolled into the curve in a Ferrari and parked it right next to us. He went over to us and pulled Edward aside to talk. They talked eventually Edward nodded and they shook hands.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing he just wanted to tell me he understood that we fed on animals and that he would not hunt in forks or the surrounding area, he asked me to pass it on to Carlisle."

"Oh ok." The day went on pretty uneventful until English rolled around. I walked in normally and then Andrew walked in. the only free seat was right next to mine. He didn't say anything or even look at me he just sat there. "Hello" I waved my hand in front of his face bravely.

"Silence, if I don't speak in English class I will get the attention of the teacher and be chastised for not practicing." I looked at him and snickered. I felt the need to remove him from his current state.

"You know you're supposed to be quiet in class."

"Dam!"

"What"

"Nothing, this will be a boring class then." I laughed. The teacher grabbed our attention,

"Miss Swan would you like to share what is so funny to the class." No I thought.

"No I don't think she does, however I might be more inclined to." Oh man what did I start?

"I was only explaining to miss swan that I was trying to stay quiet in order to undermine English class by refusing to practice the language but I was extremely disappointed in hearing that you do not allow them to converse and instead lecture them on the ramblings of men long past whose books and stories are elementary at best." The teacher was stunned she merely excused him from the class and he did so willingly, as he left he winked at me.


	4. Lunch

**LUNCH**

When lunch rolled around Andrew had already made quite a name for himself, he had pissed of 3 teachers and made the principal and vice-principal hate him. When he came into the lunch room he was being stared at by all the students including the Cullen's who had just bought their 'props' that they called food. Andrew went over to the lunch-lady and got the food he then went to sit at a table when Emmet flagged him to come and sit with us.

"Hey Drew come and sit with us" Andrew looked up at us then raised an eyebrow, he pointed at himself and had a questioning face on, "…yeah you who else." He walked over to us slowly and as he walked I noticed that he was not beautiful like all vampires he was human like normal.

"Hello" he said as he sat. "May I sit here" he asked Rosalie since he would be in between her and Edward.

"Yeah sure" she replied.

"How come you didn't ask Edward as well Mr. polite." Emmet asked

"It's because it is custom to ask the lady first and unless the male is her brother or her husband then you wouldn't ask." Jasper replied; Alice seemed especially quiet.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked her concerned.

"I can't _see_ anything when he's involved," She pointed at Andrew, "it's just fuzz."

"Well that's because of my power," Andrew said "I can block any physical or meta-physical attack."

"Well can you stop?"

"No it's passive I have no control over it." The Cullen's stared at him as he ate the food obviously enthralled by his ability to.

"We saw your car" Rosalie said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I bought it a while ago, love that thing"

"A bit conspicuous though right."

"No, it's perfect; teenagers love cars like that."

"Yeah but most don't own them."

"Whatever" then all of a sudden Emmet threw a fist at Andrew with all his strength. His fist just stopped inches from his face and Emmet was curled over in pain. Andrew just sat there eating his sandwich completely unfazed by the fact that he was just attacked by Emmet.

"Told you so."


	5. Secrets

**SECRETS**

2 years later

It was graduation and Edward has this notion that I will marry him and let Alice plan the whole thing, of course I will but I need to know what they are planning. Alice and Andrew have really been getting along since they both can see the future and Andrew never keeps his mouth shut. He blabs on and on about whatever, sometimes it's incoherent and cannot be understood but he does reveal details if you pay attention. I decided today after the ceremony I would talk to him. He was living with the Cullen's now and all I would have to do is stop by.

"Andrew!" I yelled as I entered the house.

"May I help you miss swan" I heard behind me coming from the door. I turned around and nearly tripped on myself. "You need to be more careful or you're going to end up falling down a flight of stairs." He was smiling at my clumsiness.

"You just wait until after the honeymoon I'll be a vampire and you won't have anything on me." As I said that his face turned from a smile to seriousness.

"I have been meaning to talk to you about that Bella, and I want you to cancel the honeymoon." I was taken aback by that.

"Why?"

"Because…" he looked like he was pondering looking for a way out; "…I asked you to"

"Then No, if you aren't going to give me a straight answer, then you won't get what you want." He looked like he was in pain.

"Listen Bella," he looked around.

"What! Listen Bella what?"

"I was just making sure no one was here."

"That's odd, where is Edward?"

"He went hunting"

"Oh ok." I was sort of frightened cause even though I have known Andrew for nearly 2 years I, no we, haven't gotten any information out of him other that the first days and some little bit at a time after that, nothing drastic.

"Bella don't be frightened, you want to know more about me, fine! However what we talk about now is of the utmost secret, and I hope it changes your mind."

"I doubt it."

"I as well, however be sure to look at things my way before you rush into this." He was serious so I nodded and allowed him to talk, he paused momentarily.

"Bella, how old do you think I am." I was caught off-guard I didn't see that question coming and come to think of it I never thought of it. "So, you never thought about it, throw a guess." He couldn't be older than Carlisle because he was too unrefined and happy go but definitely older than the others…

"200, Maybe" he threw a laugh that sounded like bells chiming.

"Bella, I am definitely older than Carlisle." That will always bother me.

"How come you can read my mind and Edward can't?"

"Think Bella, I know it sounds like a mystery but think, why is it that I am so different, what could make me different."

"Time?" I responded quizzically.

"Bingo! So take another guess."

"10,000 years, I don't know" I said getting angry.

"You're warm, actually I'm close to 60,000 years old." I sat there I didn't know what to say or do, this was an ancient. "Ancient, ha, more precisely I am the founder. The first; the father of vampires." This was even more surprising and I was completely awestruck. What do I say what do I do, do I run, do I tell. What?

"Bella, remember you can't tell anyone, imagine if those children got a hold of the information that I was the founder of their race, they would be annoyingly pestilent, and I don't wish that." I nodded knowing now what eternity really felt like. I was stunned what could one say to him.

"Nothing really, the reason I told you this is because I trust that you will keep it secret and that you know now that when I tell you that going on that honeymoon is a problem because it will set a chain of events that will be catastrophic, I am serious." I looked at him, he seemed as if he were talking to a child and to him I was, He chuckled at that thought breaking his serious face. Then he got up "the others are coming and I will be leaving." He ran and 20 minutes later the family walked in without Andrew.

"Where is Andrew?" I asked. Carlisle spoke first.

"He left said he had urgent business in Europe that he had to attend to and that he hopes to see us all soon especially you two," he pointed at Edward and me.


	6. Chain of Events PART 1

**CHAIN OF EVENTS**

The wedding was fantastic, Alice was pretty mad that Andrew left and neglected to help but it still turned out amazing. I decided against, Andrew's advice, to go through with the honeymoon. When we arrived I was flustered and our wedding night was the most amazing thing ever. However, I was pretty bruised up so Edward refused to touch me again.

I woke up that morning and decided to make some eggs. The eggs were good but after I finished eating them I felt sick and had to puke it all out. What was wrong, I couldn't tell. I was puking a river. Then Edward came to join me.

"What happened?"

"Nothing I just felt a little sick, I don't want you to see me like this."

"In sickness and in health remember" he allowed himself in and pulled my hair back.

"Yeah, whatever;" When I was done I sat on the toilet I was pretty beat.

"Here pass me my bag it has some pills for this stuff," Edward quickly got my bag and put it in my lap. I opened it and searched for some tums or whatever Alice packed when I came across my pack of tampons. Oh, No!

"What's the matter," Edward asked immediately noticing that I stopped moving; I was thinking could it be true.

"How long have we been here?"

"Roughly 17 days."

"Edward, I'm two weeks late." He looked stunned and froze like a statue then my phone rang and a sentence rang in my head _"it will set a chain of events that will be catastrophic…" _

"Alice…No I'm fine…we need to get home, Now"


	7. Chain of Events PART 2

**CHAIN OF EVENTS (PART 2)**

So I was pregnant and the whole thing is a bad memory, but we got through it. We named our little girl Renesmee, after my mother and, for all intent and purpose, his. The wolves though weren't as forgiving. They wanted to kill me and Renesmee before she was born so Jacob had to step in, now the alliance is even stronger.

"So who is going to feed Nessie," My god I hated that name, it was so bad, she is not the Lockness monster.

"I will," Rosalie yelled. She liked the idea of a baby in the house even if in the course of a few short weeks she has grown to more of a toddler. Just then Alice dropped a vase, she never drops anything.

"She is having a vision," Edward clarified, but still seemed interested in why she dropped a vase. We all watched her and when she came out the family bombarded here with questions.

"What did you see?" Carlisle asked.

"The volturi, they are coming; the guard, the wives, everyone. They are after Renesmee"

"Volturi?" I asked.

"They are the royal family of the vampires; they make and carry out our laws police us you might say," Edward clarified.

"Oh," so this was serious. Everyone was extremely tense.

"We need to show them that Nessie is not an immortal child…" A what? "That she grows and gets older. We need witnesses." Carlisle said.

Just then Alice yelled and ran out of the room and we never saw her again.


	8. Battlefield

**BATTLEFIELD**

Alice hadn't come back and we had gathered twenty-seven vampires to our cause, also the wolves grew in number to about thirty so we had many rallied to witness for us. Whether the volturi would stop no-one knew. I was tensed; I made plans for Jacob to run with Renesmee if a fight broke out.

We were waiting on the field the snow was five inches high but we all stood there waiting, waiting for our deaths. Then we saw them, seventy volturi guard with three prominent figures in the front looking no different than the picture in Carlisle's office, Aro in the middle, with Caius to his right and Marcus to his left. I was scared. Aro pulled his hand up forming a fist, the group stopped.

"Hello Carlisle," Aro said to us, observing our gang of vampires. "It has been too long since we have seen you, if only it could be under better circumstances."

"Yes, if only" Carlisle replied.

"Yes well you have broken the law and…"

"It may seem that we have, but we have not," Carlisle interrupted.

"Really, then do my eyes deceive me, would you care to elaborate."

"This child that you see is not an immortal child, she has a father and mother. The father is Edward and the mother is a human Bella." Aro's eyes widened.

"Go on"

"She grows like a human, if you would but listen she has a heart-beat and blood flows through her veins. The ones gathered here would bear witness to her growth."

"Ahh yes, the _gang_ behind you, this is amazing though would you let me test your claims and let me search your mind." Carlisle met Aro half way closer to them than us and touched his hand he seemed disappointed probably having found out that Alice had left, but it quickly washed away.

"Well yes, very fascinating" he then proceeded to ask questions of the witnesses. "Do you bear witness to this child's growth, that she is not truly an immortal child" he asked one of the witnesses.

"I have. I have seen her grow, heard her heart beat and observed her self-control, she is not an immortal child" after several minutes of this Aro returned to Caius and Marcus.

"You can't seriously be thinking of letting them go, even if they did not create an immortal child they have harbored werewolves that is crime enough." Aro seemed to think about it.

"Yes well there is that but they are not true werewolves as it is midday and they are in wolf-form, no they are shape shifters. However, as to the child she is an unknown how are we to determine that she is not a risk to our kind." he was speaking to the guard as well as us, "if only there were a way to tell if she was not dangerous to us to our kind.

"ENOUGH!" A loud booming voice echoed through our ranks and we all turned toward the sound, there stood Andrew with Alice and jasper behind him. Aro's eyes grew wide. "This charade has gone on long enough Aro don't you think."

"No it has not, and I do not appreciate your involvement."

"Do you now, boy listen to me I don't give a damn if you appreciate the very air you smell when I say enough you respond with…?"

"But master…"

"WITH….?"

"Yes my master, I will withdraw."

"Good, now be off then." The volturi turned and walked off with Aro in the back head down bowing to Andrew, I was stunned. "I guess you have questions. I have some time"


	9. Answers and Farewells

**ANSWERS AND FAREWELLS**

Carlisle was the first one to open his mouth. "Who are you?"

"I warned you Bella you had to go on that honeymoon, very well it seems the catastrophe has been averted for now.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked.

"Well I had pleaded with Bella not to have a honeymoon; she was stubborn though and refused to heed my warnings, had she not Renesmee would not have been born and this would have been truly averted."

"Truly averted?" Edward asked.

"You will find that no action has no consequence. So we come back to the question of who I am!" everyone nodded. "Bella can tell you I don't like to repeat myself." So I went on to explain what I knew I told them that he was the _founder_ and that he was 60,000 years old.

"That is unbelievable; you have seen things that not even humans have recorded." Carlisle said amazed.  
"Evolution comes to mind," Jasper said comically.

"Don't get me started on that idiot Darwin," we all laughed. "Well I must be off,"

"No wait, you just got here, you must answer more question as to who created you; If you are the first who made you."

"The story is long and arduous and I just don't have the time, Alice caught me in the middle of something very important that I must return to."

"But…"

"No buts, I will return to answer all your questions, someday." He looked directly at me and Edward. "I have a wedding gift for you." We looked at him surprised he didn't have any pockets to hold anything then he told us to turn around right there in the middle of the field was a huge pile of wood with some tools and building materials.

"Wood, that is our gift?"

"WOOD, you have no vision, that isn't just any wood that is indestructible wood not even I can break it, build a house, a cottage anything you like, I'm sure Alice and Esme can think of something. Well good-bye then"

"Good-bye." Then he ran off. I went over to the wood and looked at the tools, they seemed very old, and very brittle I picked up a piece and tried bending it wouldn't break with all my power and strength I couldn't do it, "Alice can you do it"

"Yes, Yes I can" she said with a saw in her hand. We all laughed.


	10. Authors Note

I love criticism and would love your feedback if you find any plot holes, wrong content, bad grammar or anything at all you tell me. I would love feedback but will ignore anything that is pure negative; I only respect constructive criticism. Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it.


End file.
